drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Tatiana Muireach
For use in: This character will die in the upcoming proposed Black Ajah hunt (part Deux). Name: Tatiana Muireach (NSW) Age: 190+ Nationality: Elmora - Tarabon Appearance & Personality Dark olive skin with curly brown hair, she is short for a Tarboner, and is rather hotheaded in comparison to the other novices despite being a thief prior to coming to the Tower. However she matured well with age and although she still holds a fairly fiery temper it is very much in moderation due to age. Although it was suspected that she was a Traditionalist by her harsh dealings with those that step out of line, she fully supports the Ajah from the view of Politics and feels the strong need to see changes in the Tower Structure but also within the Ajah Structure. 'Character History ' Born an orphan in Elmora, she fended for herself for many years, and was discovered by a Red Aes Sedai during a 'cleansing' of a male channeler (an extremely rare event in those days). Brought to the tower, she was horribly surprised to be roomed with a cultural enemy (A Freia Mur'rud of Ebou Dari). She made it her goal to make Freia's life miserable, and Freia fought back! It was during a prank she pulled in the kitchens (which included knives) she almost killed the other novice. After spending a year with Freia in the Farms, they banded together as very close friends and supported each other through both Novice and Accepted Raising's. However, Freia's life was forfeited in the Accepted ring and never reached the other side. Freia was the first to enter, but Tatiana was the only one to achieve the shawl. Bitter, Tatiana threw herself into the Red Shawl, becoming the servant of a much older Aes Sedai and carried out the tasks among the world while building up her own set of E&E's. Tatiana was one of the few sisters to rarely set foot within the Tower. Her bitterness towards the Raising traditions ran deep and her hurt for her best friend was always rubbed raw at the sight of the Novice or Accepted apparel. Instead, She spent much of her time as an Ambassador to the Tarabon Courts and also the Ebou Dari (for a few years), always knee deep in politics. After the discovery of the Brothers Keeper Ter'Angreal, Tatiana received a letter from a Maegan Ryanne Sedai that gave her a detailed description of what had occurred in her absence and that there was a need for a strong Political Governor to sit within the Hall. After Viviana Sedai stepped down as Sitter just weeks after the Raising of Sirayn Sedai, Tatiana walked into a very sparse room that had been given her name over 140 years prior. Setting her bags down at the entrance of her old room, she smiled, very carefully. Perhaps it was about time for her to put her energy into what was truly worthwhile. The Battle of the Light against the Shadow. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Red Ajah Bios Category:NSW Category:WT NSW Bios